UnderClan Chronicles : Overcast
by Current Rainbow
Summary: A single clan, has survived in security for seasons past, their troubles small. Until now. A mysterious murder and the discovery of abandoned kits is only the beginning of what could be a fissure in what was always meant to be the perfect paradise.
1. Allegiances and Note

And so this is my first story! A warrior cats fan made story. Please note that UnderClan has no contact nor relation with any of the clans in the novels.

This might turn into three books, starting with this one. I really doubt I'll be able to contain all I have planned in just Overcast.

The story is written from first person from Tigerpaw's point of view, though, I haven't made up my mind quite yet if it will also be from two other character's perspective. It probably will, mostly due to plot. He is the major character, along with the three kits; Lunarkit, Reedkit and Daykit who are found abandoned in UnderClan's territory early in the book. Other characters will reveal themselves, and I hope you find them amusing, annoying and at times awesome, because pretty much all of them are :)

Ugh, sorry, I'm a little bit of a freak and feel the need to explain myself concerning a few things:

Ravenpaw, yeah, he looks pretty much like the same Ravenpaw in the books. I didn't mean to make him end up like that, but as soon as I wrote his descriptions, and declare it perfect, I realized it was basically the same cat. But I promise you, he does not have the same attitude.

Tigerpaw's name is Tigerpaw because I just like it. Not in reference to Tigerstar and such.

Before I let myself continue, let's hear a summary, shall we? D

---

UnderClan is at peace. UnderClan has always been, at peace. And forever it shall be. There are no other clans. They are one. They are truly loyal, devoted cats. And watched over by their warrior ancestors, they live as warrior cats.

Sure, there is the weather, wild creatures, Nofurs and very few, barely ever seen rogues to worry about. But there is no danger that has ever been a overgrown problem that the clan hasn't been able to cope with. But what if the danger was never outside, surrounding them, but in the sole heart of the clan. On the inside, rebellion sturs inside cat's minds. And it won't be much longer before it erupts.

A mysterious murder and the discover of three abandoned kits is only the beginning of what could be an end for what was meant to be a perfect paradise.

Enjoy, I hope somebody will read it :p I appreciate it you do not flame, but feel free to make suggestions. Thank you.

The Warriors Series, idea, ect is all © to the Erins. I do not own any of the Warriors material.

UNDERCLAN

LEADER

**Autumnstar – **long furred tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes

DEPUTY

**Codwhisker – **dark brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT

**Whitecloud – **long furred white she-cat, amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, CELIA**

WARRIORS

**Crossbow –** black tom with green eyes

**APPRENTICE, ACORNPAW**

**Spottedfern – **mottled brown she-cat

**Duskheart – **dark gray tom with a white tipped tail, dark blue eyes

**Riverbeat – **silver tabby tom with brown eyes

**APPRENTICE, TIGERPAW**

**Starlingwing – **pale ginger tabby she-cat

**Furzefur – **gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, RAVENPAW**

**Owlstrike – **brown tabby tom with a white chest

**Cedartree –** golden brown tabby tom, green eyes

**Sootstorm –** ashy brown she-cat

**APPRENTICE, PETALPAW**

**Blossomclaw –** cream-furred she-cat, blind in her right eye

**Leopardpelt –** golden tabby with black flecks, blue eyes

**Skyfrost –** light gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Briarnose –** mottled dark brown tom, green eyes

**Gorsefoot –** light brown tabby tom, dark blue eyes

APPRENTICES

**Acornpaw – **reddish-brown she-cat

**Ravenpaw – **sleek black tom with a flask of white across his chest

**Tigerpaw – **dark gray tabby tom with dark ringlets on his tail, pale blue eyes

**Petalpaw – **brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Sedgepaw –** tortoiseshell she-cat with dark brown eyes

QUEENS

**Mossgarden – **light gray she-cat, mother of Cedartree's kits, Stonekit (light gray tom), Rushkit (brown tabby tom), Runningkit (golden brown tabby tom), and Growlkit (cream colored she-cat)

**Mags – **elderly pale tabby queen,adopted mother of Lunarkit (light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, amber eyes), Reedkit (dark ginger tom with a white chest, golden eyes) and Daykit (pale ginger she-cat, blue eyes)

ELDERS

**Barkfur – **dark brown tom with gray eyes

**Mistpool – **gray she-cat, oldest cat in UnderClan, also deaf

The Warriors Series, idea, ect is all © to the Erins. I do not own any of the Warriors material.


	2. Prologue

Well, here it is! Where things begin :) This is from a point of view that we won't see again throughout the whole book. Though, maybe it will be from her view in the other prologues if there are going to be two more books in the UnderClan series. That'd be cool, and it would make sense. I suppose it's sort of short, but there wasn't a ton I really needed to write. Truthfully I kind of hate prologues :(

The Warriors Series, idea, ect is all to the Erins. I do not own any of the Warriors material. UnderClan and all it's characters were created by myself, but other than that, I do not own any Warriors property.

I hope you enjoy! Comment please, I appreciate no flames, though I'll answer questions and consider suggestions!

* * *

The moon was so bright, so large, it felt like it had stained my fur the pale color it was. It was piercing, and I quickly closed my eyes again. Somehow, the darkness was more comforting than the moonlight. It reminded me of my mother's dark fur. I felt my own sibling's fur against mine as we lay together in the damp leaves and moss. The rain was still coming down, but only as a light drizzle. It had been nearly pouring when mother had left. I could only hope she'd come back. But as I made myself open my eyes again, and turned them away from the light of the moon, there was no sight of her. Straining my nose, I could not trace her scent. It was so faint. My sister and brother lay beside me, huddled together and deep in sleep. A sickening feeling crept into my small stomach. Mother had been gone a long time. I could tell because of the rain. She'd never left us alone for this long before, though we weren't newborn kits anymore, we were still young. What if something had happened to her? Who knows what monsters slept in this wood. No. My mother is a strong cat. And a smart one. She wouldn't have left us alone if she knew there was danger, would she? But she still wasn't here.

I was so cold, I realized as I attempted to lift my delicate paw. My damp fur didn't help either. A breeze ruffled my fur and a shiver ran down my spine, forcing the small warmth around me. It felt terrible. And I didn't even have the strength to hate it. I had never been very much of a strong kit anyway, but the more mature one. I liked being that, intelligent little kit, impressing my big brother and sister. And in turn, they would protect me. I knew from the moment I opened my eyes and saw them, that they were fighters. I loved them so much.

I forced my head up again, trying to avoid the moon's glare. Maybe it was mad at me. Maybe it was worried about me and Luna and Reed. Instead I looked to the midnight sky, were twinkling little stars lay above us. They were so beautiful. I wished I was a star, so I could see were my mother was, and my father, a cat I'd never met. And I'd run through the sky and talk to the moon. And when the dawn would come, I would hide in the light and watch over my familiy. It wouldn't be hard for me.

_"Come along. Come along."_ The stars called to me. _"Come with us and you'll be safe."  
_"I can't." I told them. "Without knowing Luna and Reed won't be safe."  
They seemed troubled by this, and didn't answer. So I just smiled at them, and moved towards my sister and brother.

"Luna?" It hurt to speak as I prodded my sister with the paw I'd barely been able to lift. "Reed?" My voice cracked as I touched my brother's ginger pelt and called his name. My throat felt like it was drowning. Neither of them stirred. Anger rose inside me, not directed at them, but at myself. What an effect I was able to produce. I knew they were both okay, their sides rose as they breathed and slept. But I was lonely and completely unable to wake them. Sighing, I shuffled and moved my stiff paw back under my fur. I was alone. I closed my eyes and drew in a breath, only to cough out the air and draw it in again.

Countless thoughts swam in my head. It hurt to think of any of them. Mostly because they were all thoughts of worry. So I tried to think of something happy. Something bright. The tune my mother sings to us all the time immediatley came to mind. It was the song she'd hummed before I'd gone off to sleep. The last time I saw her. Maybe it would bring her back.

It sounded awful as I began to hum the tune, I let out a whispering crackled giggle. But I didn't stop, even as my throat began to ache even more than it was. I didn't care. "Look to the stars...they will guide you. Look to the stars...they will show you." I whispered hoarsley to the moon. "Look to light...it will lift you. Look to my heart...it will love you" I mewed on, until this point I went back to humming the soft melody. As I listened to my own heart, I listened to it beat weakly.  
Mother mother mother, it said. Mother mother mother.

The last few drops of rain touched my pelt as I knew she wasn't coming back.


	3. Chapter One

Horray, horray! Sorry about the wait, but here it is; chapter one! I spent a couple hours writing it, so I hope you enjoy! Look for chapter two soon as well, maybe I can get that out by Monday. R & R, would be great.

I do not own the warriors series. I created UnderClan, it's cats and information, but do not own any of the other warriors material. ladeda

-----

:.:TIGERPAW:.:

It's fairly pleasent to wake up to a warm morning in greenleaf where a cool breeze brushes against your fur and just touches the tips of your whiskers. It's like the prey practically draws a warrior in by it's constant scuffling and cheerful tunes. And even the touchest of cats perk up just a little because they know they won't have to trod around in mud all day.

I really wished it was one of those mornings as I stared out at the gray fog surrounding our camp. My camp. My home. Everything around me looked damp. The Hollow Oak's bark was darkened and as I flicked my tail; caught up droplets of water from the moss that lay on the apprentice's den. _Ew,_ I thought. _Wet._

If I knew my mentor, which I did, he'd already be up out of his nest, cherishing this kind of weather. Don't get me wrong, Riverbeat's a great warrior. He's pretty fearless, and Autumnstar holds him in high reguard as one of the best trackers in UnderClan. And he's also thought of as . . . the looniest. Yeah, so what Riverbeat isn't the typical warrior? So what if he doesn't really take any kind of danger seriously? That's what makes him who he is. Just like my sickly appearance and health make me who I am. It's no doubt that Autumnstar put us together because we were the clan misfits. Or maybe she just threw us together at random because she didn't think I'd make it through my first moon of training.

Well, no one thought I was going to make it to being an apprentice either. But after I made it through that, _and _my first _two_ moons of training, the cats still treat me like a small weak kit who can't defend himself. I'm obviously not as strong as Ravenpaw or as quick as Acornpaw, but they're both older than me anyway, Sedgepaw and Petalpaw too. But I'm certain I have twice the brains of Ravenpaw, so that keeps me happy.

I was born on a terribly cold dawn in leafbare. Whitecloud, our medicine cat, tried so hard to help my mother. And she did. And at the end, my mother had given birth to me, the newly named Tigerkit. Later, I was told I had three older sisters who had been born unfourtunatley dead. I was a pathetic shrimp of a thing, who wouldn't stop sneezing, coughing or shivering. Everyone knew at once I would die. A kit like me had never survived through a cold season like this. I don't think there was a single cat who believed I could make it. Even my own father saw me as a worthless scrap, as he still does today. Except for my mother. She believed in me at the moment I was put against those impossible odds. And I beat them. So I suppose I should feel proud somehow. But I don't. I just feel as worthless as ever.

Probably cats think, "_Well if he's still alive now, some badger will catch up to him in the forest."_ or _"Maybe a Nofur will find him and he'll get a home he can fit into."_ Or something like that. And I'm not scared of those sort of things. I'm terrified because I know I'd never stand a chance against a badger or a Nofur or any of the dangers that lurk around in the forest. There really aren't that many, but it's not like we're completely free of them. There's the one big badger who sometimes appears by the brook, but he'll only go after small cats. There's Nofurs, but they live farther away in their own brightly colored nests. And there's the fox that killed my mother.

But I've always tried to push those kind of things out of my head because it makes my head hurt thinking about them.

As I pad about camp, my eyes flicker around for any sign of Riverbeat's silver tabby pelt. There don't seem to be too many cats out of their nests quite yet, but then again, a dawn patrol has probably left by now. I notice Skyfrost, who's sharing tongues with Gorsefoot. They're both relativley young warriors. And Mossgarden, a gray tabby queen lies with her mate, Cedartree, and two of their four kits are awake and play fighting with one another. I think that's Runningkit and Rushkit. I turn away from them. It's not because I don't like kits or anything. I have nothing against them. It's just embarrassing that Rushkit is my size and Runningkit is bigger than me.

With no luck so far, I decided to check the least place possible. Warrior's den. Trotting over to it, I cautiously slow down and poke my nose inside. The scents quickly overwhelm me. So many cats, so many names, so many smells. My nose can't take it, as I quickly jolt back with a start. My nose, ears and eyes are very sensative. But my nose isn't very developed, so I have trouble telling cats apart sometimes, even in my own clan. Which of course, is awkward when I called Briarnose Gorsefoot once when it was dark and I couldn't use my eyes to tell them apart. Thank goodness for my eyes; I don't know what I'd do without them.

As I narrow my pale blue eyes into the shade of the den, two shadows move. My heart lurches as I scrabble backwards, loosing my balence and falling into a gray pile. So it's sort of funny when a bright golden tabby tom with broad shoulders emerges from the den.

There's a big grin on Leopardpelt's face as he looks down at me. Wait, what am I saying? There's almost always a big grin on Leopardpelt's face. But his blue eyes hold concern and pity along with the small hint of amusement. "Hey, Tigerpaw. Don't worry, I'm not going to step on you or anything. Do you need any help up?"

That's Leopardpelt for you. His personality matches his golden fur. Other than being tall, muscular and good-looking, he's the nicest cat your bound to meet. A loyal, devoted cat with no doubt about it. He can be serious, but mostly he's laid-back. And never angry. His only fault might be that he's overprotective, but I guess that isn't always a bad quality. And with Leopardpelt, you can defenitley over look it.

"Oh, no, I'm alright." I mew, shaking my head at his outstretched paw as I scrabble up to my paws. "You just startled me a little, that's all."

A small giggle nearly made me leap out of my fur again, but I managed not to totally freak out again. My fur just stood on end as a moment, but I felt guilty about as Blossomclaw made her way out of the den to stand next to her mate. I nearly forgot about that second shadow. The one who's right dark green eye is lined by a scar that curves down to her lip. Out of all the she-cats in the clan, most who endlessly pressed themselves as Leopardpelt's heels, he chose Blossomclaw. When she was a young apprentice, maybe about my age, she'd nearly been taken away by a massive hawk that had swooped down upon her in the clearing. It had been thanks to Leopardpelt that Blossomclaw was saved, as he heroically pushed her out of the way. But the hawk's talons had come down upon the right side of her face, tearing through the side of her right lip and coming up in her right eye, and the slightest bit above. The attack had taken away her sight in that eye, her energy, and most of her beauty. But after that, Leopardpelt had never left her side.

"Hello Tigerpaw. Don't worry, it's only us." Blossomclaw's calm voice mewed as she smiled weakly at me. Leopardpelt nosed the tip of her ear lovingly. "Of course it is. He said, his grin only growing bigger by the moment as his long whiskers twitched. "You looking for Riverbeat?"

I nodded. "He's out of dawn patrol with Furzefur and Ravenpaw, I think Spottedfern too. Actually asked me to let you sleep in this morning. He said he didn't want you to be out bored on a morning like this."

For some reason I kind of doubted that. Riverbeat always thought I could do anything I set my mind to, and didn't really think my health was a problem. Maybe Spottedfern had advised him otherwise, the motherly she-cat knew I'd catch a quick cold, but than again, Leopardpelt might be right. "Oh. Okay. Thank you." I mewed, quickly bowing my head.

"That's no excuse when it's a cat's duty to be on patrol when they're supposed to be." A firm voice came from behind Leopardpelt and Blossomclaw and after a moment a dark gray tom pushed his way between them. His dark blue eyes hard and unforgiving. Boring straight into my head. I gulped and tried to keep my fur flat, but felt it come to stand on end for a brief second.

Leopardpelt came to my rescue. "With weather like this? Hardly, Duskheart, I'm sure now Tigerpaw is well rested for a good day of training!".

Duskheart rolled his eyes, his tail quivering with impatience. "_Hardly_, Leopardpelt? Just because this apprentice may be sleepy doesn't mean he can skip patrols. UnderClan needs every cat to make sure that it's territory is safe from any kind of predators.". I thought he was going to add something like; _even ones who produce an awful amount of sneezing_, but the warrior just set his jaw firm, and continued to stare at me.

"And we know that job can be completed well with the warriors that are on the patrol." Blossomclaw's voice wrang out like a bell as she looked dissapointed at Duskheart, and then turned gently to me. Scrunching his nose, Duskheart seemed like he could find nothing else to say in response to the she-cat. ". . . I'll see that they do." He finally mewed, turning coldly away in a rush and headed towards The Hollow Oak without even one more glance at me.

Did I mention that this cat is my father?

It seemed like Leopardpelt was about to make a remark, or maybe to tell me not to worry about it, but something stopped him. Blossomclaw must have sensed it to, along with the other cats in the camp. Runningkit and Rushkit stopped playing, and poked their heads upward as Cedartree got to his feet and Mossgarden's eyes widened. I saw Skyfrost pause and look towards the camp enterence and Duskheart turn around, his nose flaring. It took me a moment to recognize the scent, but it's something I'll always remember to this day.

Fear.

---

review! i love suggestions!


	4. Chapter Two

Ha, I told you I'd get it in this weekend :)

This is chapter two, from Luna's (Lunarkit's) perspective. Please review! It really sucks if you read it and don't review. It is a totally suckish thing to do. I RHYME :D

I'd also like to really thank Nightshade07 for reviewing every chapter so far and rocking :D

By the way, I realized I forgot to list Celia's description and Sedgepaw's mentor. (i'm slowly improving on editing and making sure everything is where it's supposed to be ^^") Celia is a black and white she-cat with long fur and green eyes, and Sedgepaw's mentor is Cedartree, but she's currently being alternatively trained by Gorsefoot and Briarnose since Cedar's busy with Mossgarden and his new kids :) gaw.

I do not own warriors. I created UnderClan and it's characters, but Erin Hunter owns all the true warriors rights!

-----------

:.:LUNA:.:

Waves lapped at my white paws in a soothing sort of way. The water was a pale blue, impossibly circled around me, as if I were on a small island, marooned. A dark stripe of blue lay at the tip of the horizon, and behind a big ball of orange fire. The sun lay dim in the distance as it reflected off my pelt, casting a long shadow against the sea. It was my shadow.

_Where I am? Is this real? Am I dreaming this? _

I turned my head, now facing the rays of the sun directly. Somehow they were just as cooling as the water; relaxing my eyes and making me feel sleepy. How odd, when the sun usually hurt my eyes whenever I tried to admire it.

Then something moved. I could feel it. Glancing around wildly, I looked down with a shock to see my shadow growing. It had begun to reach out to the other sides of my circle, and spreading across the waves. The tip of the shadow seemed to creep up and hit the sun. And it fell. Slowly disappearing; setting beneath the sea. In a blink it was completely gone.

"No! Come back!" I cried out, stretching out my paw hopelessly. The sun was gone. The sea was now dark and dangerous, and the calming waves splashed down upon my paws with such force, I pulled them back, flinching. The darkness stung my eyes and I whirled around, trying to get away. That was when I realized I had nowhere to go. My little island was flooding, sinking beneath the evil tide. Water rose up to my shoulders, and I tried and failed to swim. Kicking with all my might to keep my head above water, I was just in time to see a massive black wave curl over the top of me.

I sprang up to find damp grass beneath my paws, and large trees looming over my head. Thank goodness; it was only a dream after all. I felt a light tingle as another cat's fur brushed mine. Rolling onto my side, I came face to face with my sleeping brother, Reed. His face looked peaceful as his side heaved up and down. Slowly getting to my paws, I looked up to see through the cracks of the trees to see the sky.

On my feet, I turned my head. Day was asleep too, a pawstep away from where Reed and I were. "Lazy-bones, the both of them" I mewed to myself, suppressing a thin smile. Quietly I padded over to my little sister, and nosed her yellowish fur. It was cold and moist against my nose, and I inched back. She was breathing, but it sounded strained and uneven. Worry crept through my fur like ticks, but blew over with relief. Of course mother would know what to do. There was probably nothing to worry about anyway, I told myself.

My amber eyes darted about. Mother's scent was stale, I realized, as I pointed my nose to the air. But she was probably out hunting for the three of us. The other thing that made my frown was that, after a closer examination, this forest was a place I hadn't seen before. I'm certain this is somewhere new. I don't think I like new places, and certainly don't like things changing. This wasn't good. And these new problems were way too big to handle all by myself.

I nudged Day's shoulder. Then I nudged it with a little more force. She didn't stir at the slightest. I bent down to be level with her ear.

"Day? It's me, Luna. Day, you really need to wake up. Otherwise it'll just be me and Reed over here on a probably pointless quest with his crazy suggestions."

Day did not wake up. Giving her one last nudge, the feeling from before hit me like an oncoming gust of wind. My sister was sick. Very sick.

I nearly galloped over and crashed into Reed, but instead skidded to a stop and colliding softly into his side. Reed jumped up at once, springing into action and unsheathing his claws. He was just about to slash out into my face until he froze in mid parry.

"Oh. Oops. Sorry Luna, it's only you. Thought you were a bear or something."

"Mouse-brain, of course it's me—wait, you think I look like a _bear_?" I growled, my voice rising in anger. As my fur began to bristle, I mentally shook myself. _Don't get worked up now. Remember Day._

Reed opened his mouth to say something in return, and held up his paws in defense. Even though a grin had begun to appear on his face, I quickly shook my head. "Never mind, don't answer that. Answer this instead. Do you have any idea where we are?"

Reed's golden eyes blinked in confusion, and after a moment, he shrugged and glanced around. I saw his grin disappear in an instant. "No. . . I suppose you do?"

"I wish I did. And not to through more surprises onto your pelt, but there's something wrong with Day." I mewed, and was unhappy to find that my voice seemed to quiver. "And mom's not here."

"What's the matter with her? Is she sick?" It took less than a second for Reed to take this all in and then bound over to where Day slept. I followed him, my tail tip touching his shoulder lightly. "I think so. She won't wake up."

After performing the same kind of methods I did to try to wake Day, Reed was also unsuccessful.

"Okay, let's not panic," He mewed. I scowled at him "Who's panicking?"

". . . But when I ate that nasty piece of Nofur trash, mother got me something to drink and eat. That helped." He finished.

I looked warmly at my brother. He always knew just what to do, even if I had to cuff him in the head first. "Mother must be out hunting for us. We can go find water, and then we'll meet her back here with it, and she'll have food, and Day will be perfectly okay." I mewed. Reed's eyes brightened. "Yeah! She'll be way proud of us." He said. We both sprang to our paws.

There was a brief silence.

Reed's face fell. "Um, but _mom_ always got the water. And we don't even know where we are. Where are we supposed to find any?"

I determinedly looked him square in the eye. "We can do this. Water will come from a brook, or a stream or something, so we can listen for it. Thereought to be some somewhere. Day needs us, and I'm not giving up on her."

The uncertainly mostly disappeared from Reed's face, but I knew there was still doubt in his mind. He turned towards the east, pointing his nose in the air and swiveling his ears. "Alright then. We better get started."

---

So will Luna and Reed be able to find water and aid their sick sister? Or will they come upon a little more then they bargained for? :) Look for chapter 3!


	5. Chapter Three

I apoligize for the wait, I have little to no time on my hands to write more of the story with homework and all.

Please read and review! If you just read and don't review, just remember this; I have good relations with the Wookies.

i created underclan and its characters but did not create any other Warriors material. That's all Erin Hunter.

:.:REED:.:

I made my way through the undergrowth, trying to pick up every and any sound and scent that edged across the grass. It wasn't so much I was worried about finding the water; it was more so that I was worried about Day. She did not look good. Perhaps leaving her alone in this strange place isn't a very good idea. But looking at Luna, who's trotting along up ahead, I know she's determined to help. Anyways, like she said. How hard can it be to find some measly water?

Lifting up my head, I could see the tip of the sun rising behind the peak of the forest. The trees seemed to be thinning out. A loud growl suddenly rang out. Luna peered over her shoulder at me, and with some embarrassment I realized it had been my stomach.

"We're all hungry," She mewed, her voice in a slight purr. But her eyes held no sign of amusement, only deep concern. "Some are just better than hiding it than others."

I scowled at her. I _was_ hungry. And my throat felt a bit dry. If only I knew how to really hunt, like my mother did. I always liked to wake up and see her with a mouse or a plump starling dangling from her jaws. The thought of her made me feel safer, rather than increasing my worry to where she might be. It wasn't like her to just leave like that.

Shaking my orange pelt, I perked my ears as a new sound became clear. Luna came to a halt, twisting around to look back at me and flicking her tail for silence. We both listened. I heard some sort of scuffling, and creeping forward the slightest bit, a fuzzy auburn tail came into my view. "Squirrel" I hissed to my sister, recognizing the animal's scent. She nodded, as if she just remembered as well. Mother had brought it back to us once or twice before.

Narrowing my eyes, I tried to press myself as low to the ground as possible. I lowered my head, my chin touching the forest floor. I rounded the corner, hopefully not making a sound as I made my way forward, inching forward to the tree the squirrel sat behind. And there it was, nibbling at its little nut. I smirked as its head twitched upward and ears flicked to the side, looking innocent and clueless. _You're mine, little guy._

With a tremendous effort I pushed down, launching myself into the air with extended, unsheathed claws while at the same time letting out a triumphant yowl. The squirrel was right before my paws.

Then it turned tail and sprinted in the other direction, in the way we had came into the denser forest. As for me, I landed hard in the dirt, my claws hitting wet leaves.

"You mouse-brain!" Luna made her way over to me, swatting my ear. "What were you even doing?"

I blinked. "Hunting." Jee, isn't it obvious enough?

Luna let out an exasperated huff, her amber eyes rolling. "No duh, genius. Was that the screaming badger technique or the wild rabbit? That squirrel knew you were there even before you pounced."

Anger welled inside my belly, not hunger now. "At least I'm trying!"

"Trying isn't going to feed you, me or Day," She retorted, ears flicking. "Anyways, the point is to find water, remember?"

"I know that. Mouse-brain yourself" I mewed, though I knew of course she was right. Acting on instinct didn't always end up working. But then another thought came to mind, washing away by anger and frustration. If the squirrel is around here, living here, then there must be more than just nuts close by.

"Water!" My loud, now excited mew startled Luna, who looked quizzically at me.

"The squirrel must need water to live in these parts. There must be at least a little nearby!"

A smile quickly came over Luna's face "Hey, maybe you aren't dumb all the time. Come on!"

We ran side by side through the few trees that lay ahead, my sleek dark ginger pelt against her thick brown tabby one. I sniffed the air again and pricked my ears, hoping to pick up any sign or scent of water. We have to be close, we have to be!

Suddenly I skidded to a halt. There were barely any trees left, and the sun was nearly high in the sky. Light glistened down, and as I spun my head from side to side, I rumbling sound caught my attention. Glancing sideways, there seemed to be a pebbly line coming from the right. Just below it I could see a thin stream running down and around a giant pile of rock and rubble. I felt Luna's tail touch my shoulder, quivering with relief. "Not dumb at all." I heard her whisper faintly, but by then we were already halfway towards the stream.

Luna and I reached the stream, dipping our paws through the water, splashing up droplets into our legs and noses. I bent down, lapping up the cool liquid, which ebbed away the dryness of my throat. I stretched my head upward again; Luna was already lapping her paws. "We'll need to find some moss to soak up the water." She mewed, after shaking her own fur. "There's probably some on those rocks over there"

As we came closer, the once faint rumbling noise had grown steadier and louder. I'd never heard anything like it before; it almost sounded like a cat's purr, but that doesn't even come close. It was almost hard to hear Luna, and blinking, she realized too that the noise was drowning out her voice. Peering over her shoulder, I followed her gaze. The noise seemed to be coming from behind the rock pile. Leaping forward, I hurried over to the pile. Luna came quickly behind me.

The stream seemed to expand, become wider and wider. It spread out and rocks seemed to jut out unevenly from the sides. But that wasn't what made me freeze in my tracks; that was the big roar over water that seemed to crash down from the top of a rock wall and down into a dark blue circle. It was nearly like a cove, surrounded by crashing water.

Luna's pelt brushed against mine. "It's like . . . like water's falling from the sky." She breathed quietly, her large amber eyes fixated on the scene.

"A fall of water . . . a water fall?" I suggested, captivated by it all.

"Sure." She mewed with a light shrug, beginning to pad towards it. "We have to check this out."

For once I wasn't about to disagree with her; cautiously I followed, getting closer to the roar of water with every pawstep. As we got closer, it was easier to see through the water. _There must be some sort of rounded out cove behind it,_ I decided. Neither Luna nor me wanted to get too close to the falling water, but curiosity was starting to get the best of me. I slowly let my tail stretch to touch the side of the water, and it was almost immediately soaked. I pulled back, surprised by the force. Luna giggled at me, but after a moment, proceeded to do the same. "I wonder where it all comes from," She wondered aloud, looking at it still with a sense of awe. I sniffed at the fall, water's scent flooding my nostrils. Oddly, there was something else too. It was a scent I didn't like; and did not recognize much either. It seemed to be coming from around the bend, that little cove behind the water. I crept around to the side, and from the other side I could see the outline of Luna through the waterfall. I waved my tail at her and then turned away to see blood at the bottom of my paws.

Letting out a yowl of surprise I jumped back. That's when I realized there was a whole pool of it. So that's what the scent had been. The only way I really knew it was my instinct, and sometimes the prey Mother would bring back for us.

"What's the matter?" Luna's pawsteps pounded around and she turned the corner to stand next to me. Recoiling in shock, she backed away from the pool of blood. "Reed!" She mewed urgently, her voice now in a clear panic.

"I don't know. I don't know," I whimpered, realizing how scared I really was. Something was bad here. Did the water make something bleed? Where did all this come from? Is there a fox or a badger living here?

Through all my worry, I either gained the courage or the crazy, determined curiosity to pad forward to get a better look. Now I wished I could have just left now with Luna, with the water for Day, and never had to face this terrible image.

What lay before Luna and I was the body of a cat. Blood pooled out of a wound from his neck and soaked his white tabby fur red. His brown eyes were glazed to the side, staring at my sister and me.

-----------

DUN DUN DUN

Look for Chapter Four :}


	6. Chapter Four

Here is Chapter Four! I had a snow day today :} So I had time to write! I would have done it sooner, but I've been watching Lost :3333 BEST SHOW EVER.

This is chapter my favorite so far. It's also the longest. Please read and review! Reviews are like zebras. Awesome.

Just a little warning, this chapter might be a little violent for younger readers. Maybe I should rate the whole thing T for teen, but I really don't think it's that bad.

Warrior Cats belong to Erin Hunter. I created UnderClan and its characters, but do not own any other Warriors Material.

Enjoy!

:.:TIGERPAW:.:

I raced along the ridge, side by side with the clan deputy, Codwhisker, though it was awful hard to keep up with his fast, swift pace. In front of us were Furzefur and Ravenpaw, hurrying as they bounded down off the ridge and onto flat grass. I sprang, making a rough landing next to them.

"We came out this way, and headed up in the direction of the Falls. He went up ahead, saying he was hearing noises and wanted to check them out. When he didn't come back after a few minutes we went after him but he was gone. And Spottedfern couldn't pick up his scent!"

"Calm down, Furzefur. It's okay, it's no big deal," Codwhisker made a perfect landing to the side of me, and I thought I saw his ice blue eyes softening as Spottedfern's name was mentioned. "You know Riverbeat, he's probably just gone for a walk around the stream."

"Yeah," Ravenpaw's face was smug as he spun around to face his mentor. "It isn't your fault that Riverbeat's so mouse-brained. He's just—"

Codwhisker shot him a look that stopped him in mid-sentence. Ravenpaw abruptly shut his mouth and gave a quick nod to the deputy. I noticed that Codwhisker had split into a grin; even though what Ravenpaw said was disrespectful, it was still amusing to the deputy, mostly because it was true. Riverbeat and Codwhisker were brothers, and Codwhisker with no doubt was the lesser serious. It wasn't unlikely for the tom to crack a joke daily, especially concerning Riverbeat, who yes, is a little strange and being Codwhisker's kin, knew him better than any other cat. Probably.

Momentarily I wished I had the courage to defend my mentor, but it was _his_ own fault for getting lost in _his_ own territory, and well, finding him was more important right now. I'd been shocked when Spottedfern, Furzefur and Ravenpaw had pelted into camp, fear heavy on their scent.

"What's the matter?" Growled Duskheart, his fur beginning to bristle as he stared at the three cats that'd just come charging into camp like they were being chased by badgers. "What happened?"

"It's Riverbeat," Spottedfern seemed the most calm as she padded forward, but to me she still seemed a bit on edge. "He's missing—got away from us when we were on patrol."

There seemed to be a sense of shock from the cats that sat in camp. I myself was struck with panic. Cats _never_ went missing. And this was my mentor, the cat who'd taught me the basics of clan life, how to hunt, how to fight, for the past two moons. What possibly could have happened to him?

"What if that fox is still out there? It could find camp and take my kits!" Mossgarden mewed loudly, her voice full of concern as she wrapped her tail around Runningkit and Rushkit, and huddled Growlkit and Stonekit back into the nursery from where'd they'd peeked out. Cedartree licked her between the ears and began to talk to her quietly in a reassuring voice.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. I'm sure Riverbeat is a-o-k." Codwhisker flicked his tail. "I'll go with Furzefur and Ravenpaw. We'll track him down. Spottedfern, you can take Leopardpelt and Blossomclaw to forest area and look there. Duskheart, tell Autumnstar and Whitecloud, will you? I don't think they're done with their naps yet."

Duskheart gave the deputy a brisk nod but as he turned away to head towards the leader's tree, I saw him roll his eyes.

"Shouldn't we let Autumnstar know first?" A mottled brown tom emerged from the right side of camp, coming to stand next to Skyfrost and Gorsefoot. His eyes were narrowed with the same concern that the rest of us had on our faces. But there was something else too; there was some strength there. And calm.

"At the moment, Briarnose, I think Riverbeat needs our help first." Codwhisker answered, giving the younger warrior an appreciative nod. Briarnose looked down at his paws, and then blinked up as if he would continue a protest, but plainly said nothing and nodded. He, Skyfrost and Gorsefoot began to talk amongst themselves.

Codwhisker padded over to join Furzefur and Ravenpaw, passing by me on the way. He came to a sudden halt, and glanced over his shoulder. "Tigerpaw. You better come to. Riverbeat is_ your_ mentor after all." He mewed. Did he sound sympathetic? Maybe it was just more humorous. I quickly shook my head and followed him out of camp.

"Hey, earth to bee-brain. Are you going to answer me or not?" Ravenpaw's sharp mew broke me out of my thoughts.

Flicking my ears to the side, I dug my claws into the ground. I hated when the black tom got the best of me. "Sorry." I mewed, my voice pricked with annoyance. "What was the question?"

"I asked if Riverbeat had taught you this game before. Extreme Panic: Hide and Seek." The apprentice sneered, like it was the funniest joke in the world. I sighed and rolled my eyes as Furzefur just scowled at her apprentice. "You know better. Come on." She mewed, her voice barely harsh. I noticed her gaze rest on Ravenpaw, her eyes full of pride and warmth. _Ew._ I thought. _Is every she-cat in love with him? What's so appealing about that stingy mouse-brain anyway?_

Codwhisker had taken the lead, having picked up a faint scent of Riverbeat. We were approaching the place UnderClan simply knew as The Falls; a large waterfall that made the stream in our territory flow. Most cats thought it was a beautiful sight to behold. Truthfully, it was a sight always scared me to death. I tried to avoid it whenever I was hunting, but Riverbeat especially was in awe of it, and he took me there all the time. The large rumbling sound I had gotten used to, but I was always nervous when getting so close to the water that rushed down into the rocky pool, afraid it would pull me in.

We came to a stop as we reached the streambed, Codwhisker's nose twitching. Furzefur still seemed unconvinced that the whole ordeal wasn't her fault, and Ravenpaw seemed utterly bored. I closed my eyes trying to picture my mentor. _He must be here. He is here._

It was Codwhisker's sudden snarl that made me jump. "There." He mewed in a tense voice, his head turned in the direction of the cove that lay under the falls. Ravenpaw's nose twitched, his tail flicking back and forth. "Danger . . . and something else." I sniffed the air as well, picking up an immediately bad scent. But the other smell didn't make any sense to me at all.

"Kits." Codwhisker's eyes flew open as he whirled around to stare at us "What in StarClan's name are kits doing out here?" Spinning back in the direction of the water, I saw something in his face change and then freeze.

"Blood. It's blood." In a second he pulsed forward, jumping over the stream and swiftly running towards the Falls. I followed him, Furzefur and Ravenpaw hurrying after me.

Codwhisker had already reached the cove behind the falls. I stumbled as I came to a stop next to him, only to see a pool of blood run at the bottom of my paws. And as I peered through the light darkness, I couldn't quite believe the scene before my eyes.

Riverbeat lay dead. There was a huge gash in his neck, in where blood was still oozing out and dying his off-white fur red so that his silver tabby stripes were hardly visible any more. Brown eyes, which had once told me never to give up, were now lifelessly open towards the air with blood smeared across them. And standing, their paws matted with my mentor's blood were two kits; one a thick-furred brown tabby with a white underbelly and paws, and the other a dark ginger tabby tom with a white chest. I let out a gasp and the first kit whirled around to stare at me with giant, horrified amber eyes. The other spun around with the same expression, and in a split second he reared forward and leapt straight for my face.

Crashing into my forehead, I fell backwards, hitting the thin pool of blood underneath me paws0. The kit repeatedly whacked my face with its small-unsheathed claws. "You'll never hurt my sister! Never!"

With one paw I grabbed the scruff of it's neck and tossed it off, only forcefully enough so he skidded and landed on his paws. I shook myself and turned to face the tom kit again to see him crouch and ready to pounce a second time. A paw suddenly touched his shoulder.

"Reed! Stop it! Can't you tell they're just as surprised as we are!"

The she-kit's words surprised both her brother and I. I think Codwhisker and Furzefur were impressed too. The tom softened, but backing up, looking untrustingly up at us.

I swiped my tongue over my paw and drew it over my face. The kit had left a small mark above my right eye; he was certainly strong for his age. Both looked about four or five moons. But right now I didn't care. My eyes fell on Riverbeat's body once again.

Ravenpaw stepped forward, nudging me roughly out of the way. "Who are you? How did you find him?" He demanded, puffing out his chest so that he towered over the kits. Codwhisker came and pushed him back. "Ravenpaw. You don't actually expect them to be responsible for—this, do you?" He mewed, narrowing his eyes at him. There was no humor in the deputy's voice now. "We are cats of UnderClan." He spoke to the kits quietly, lowering his head so he was down at their level. "Do you know what happened to our clanmate?"

The kits seemed puzzled by these words. Both still seemed overtaken by fear. "No." The ginger tom finally spoke "I found him in here. I-I don't know what happened."

"We're looking for our mother, and trying to get some help for our sister." The brown she-kit broke in "Our names are Luna and Reed . . ."

"A mother! A rogue! In _our_ territory!" Ravenpaw exclaimed. Codwhisker shushed him, as Furzefur still seemed in a state of shock. I was too. I was barely listening, my eyes focused on the body of my mentor.

"Where are your mother and sister?" Codwhisker's voice remained calm.

"We left our sister in a forest back the way we came. Something's wrong with her—she's very ill. We don't know what happened to our mother." The tom replied nervously.

"I think she left us on purpose." Luna broke in, and her brother seemed stunned by this. "She's never left us alone over night before—it's not something she would do." She glanced at her brother, looking guilty and sad.

After a moment Codwhisker nodded, standing up straight again. He padded past Luna and Reed, and came to stand next to his brother. Lowering his head he pressed his nose into Riverbeat's blood soaked fur, and paused for a moment in silence. Then he lifted up his head. "He runs with StarClan now. UnderClan will discover the roots of his death." His mew was firm, filled with confusion and regret. He turned around to look at the kits again. "Don't worry, we are not going to hurt you. I think it's best if you take us to your sister. All of you will be safer in our camp. We can help you there"

"What about Riverbeat?" I realized I was the one who had asked this, and stepping forward I came to stare at Codwhisker. Blood still covered my pelt from when I had been tackled. I felt cold.

"We'll come back for him." Codwhisker promised, looking truthfully at me. "Right now if you'd be so kind as to follow me."

--

That was long. Chapter Five soon! I have a long weekend.


	7. Chapter Five

Haha, I beat my sister in Wii Bowling after loosing to her in every other sport. :) I'm that good.  
Last chapter there was a flashback with Tigerpaw when Furzefur, Spottedfern and Ravenpaw had come back to camp with the news Riverbeat was missing. When I uploading the document onto Fanfiction, it got rid of the line that seperated the flashback from the rest of the story, so sorry if that was confusing, but you were probably able to figure it out. I hope.

Anyways, here is Chapter Five! Luna! Yay!

Read and review! You can put in questions, suggestions, ect.

natrually, disclaimers, ect ect ect

------

:.:LUNA:.:

Why was this happening? Couldn't this all just be a harmless dream that I could wake up from? I closed my eyes, and then blinking, opened them. No good. I tried again. Still no good.

These cats—they're really different. I don't understand how they can just get pass the fact that their friend is dead. Well, the smaller gray tabby and the white and gray one still seem to be shaken. The dark brown one seems the bravest. And the black one just seems genuinely surprised. Maybe they aren't passed it at all. Perhaps they're just putting on an act so we don't feel scared since they are not. Well, they're a bit late for that.

Mother should be here with us. And Day too. And that dead cat—Riverbeat they called him, should still be alive. Everything should be okay. But everything is awful and scary and terrible. Riverbeat is dead, Day is sick and Mother is gone. She isn't going to come back. It had gotten to me when I'd been at the falling water. As I had let my tail tip brush the side of the cool liquid, the memory had flooded back to me at once.

--

"Mommy!" I let out a squeal "Where are you? I don't like this game anymore!"

I rounded the corner on my small white paws, eyes darting around wildly. Where could they have all gone? I thought they were just supposed to hide, not run away from me!

"Reed! Day! Mom! I give up! Please come out!" I mewed, bundling myself down as tears welled in my eyes. "I don't want to loose you!"

There was still no response. Giving one last mew, I collapsed in a heap, beginning to cry. I covered my eyes with my paws, and curled my tail around my side. They had disappeared. Maybe gotten picked up by Nofurs. Or worse—what if the Nofurs had _eaten _them?

"Luna? Luna! Luna, honey, it's me, open your eyes dear."

Sniffling, I pricked my ears. Slowly, I lifted my paws out of my face to see my Mother's black frame standing before me.

"Mother!" I catapulted into her, snuffling my face into her leg. Reed and Day padded out from behind her side, nosing my ears. I looked up into Mother's amber eyes, which stared back down warmly at me.

"I-I-I thought you had left me here." I whimpered, feeling very small. "I c-c-couldn't find you and—"

My mother leaned down and with her paw gently brushed the tears off my face. "Oh Luna. Don't you ever believe that." She smiled softly, lapping me between the ears. "Whenever you open your eyes, I'll always be there."

"But what if you aren't?" I mewed, a slight, unconvinced tremor in my voice.

"Don't worry, dear one." She mewed, cuddling me close "Whatever happens, I'll always come back."

--

_I'll always come back._

But yet she hadn't. The only miracle I could think of was that she would be back with Day when we got there. But deep down in my heart, I knew she had left us for good.

"You said it was over here?' The brown tabby tom glanced at us from up ahead as the sky began to be covered in trees again.

"Yes." Reed answered, his golden eyes positioned ahead. He hadn't spoken, let alone looked at me since we'd left the cave. He must be mad at me for giving up on Mother. Lowering my head, I looked away from my brother and kept my gaze up ahead. I could still feel waves of impatience and fear come from him. Actually, he was right. Why were we moving so slowly? Day needs us now.

"Come on! We're almost there!" I pushed my way between the brown tabby tom and the gray tabby and bounded ahead. Hurrying deeper into the forest, I heard calls of protest from behind me, but took no notice. _I'm coming, Day. I'll look after you now._

Suddenly, I felt another cat's fur brush my pelt. At first I didn't bother looking; it was obviously going to be Reed. Strange that he caught up with me so fast. But as the wind blew back, I realized this cat scent was of the gray tabby's, not my brother's.

He seemed to be wheezing. Still running, I turned my head to stare into his pale blue eyes. "Slow down," The tom mewed, his voice rather dull. "You could get lost in here if you're not careful, you know. . ."

"_I'm _fine." I mewed, not trying to hide the fact that he was just slowing me down. He was probably several moons older than me, but not much bigger. Seeing that Riverbeat cat's death had shocked him the most, I'd noticed. They must have been close. All of them seemed like friends.

The tabby tom shut his mouth, and after a moment, shrugged and set his eyes ahead, not slowing his pace. _He's persistent, I'll give him that _I decided, matching his step as we ran through many trees. Facing my head forward, I could see the small outline of a cat, and in a moment I recognized this as the same clearing I'd woken up in. But that wasn't all; I could see the shadow of a cat hidden behind several shrubs, muzzle outstreatched towards my sister. I drew in a sharp breath as I felt myself slowing down. _Could it be . . ._

"Mother!" I nearly bowled over my companion as I charged forward with a speed I hadn't known before. The trees were gone, the forest was gone, the strange cats were gone and the fear that had speared my heart was one hundred percent gone. She was back.

I crashed through a shrub on the side and skidded into the clearing, hearing calls from behind me. I ignored them and the brambles and leaves that clung to my pelt like dried honey. The only thing that mattered right now was family. I spun around as I felt the shadow fall on my face. Raising my head, I looked up to see a she-cat with fluffy looking fur and eyes as blue as the noon sky. As much as this cat looked calm, collected and motherly, she wasn't my Mother. I felt like bile was in my throat and pollen had stung my eyes. Why couldn't I have been utterly proven wrong? Why did I have to be right?

"Dear StarClan, what are you doing out here all alone? Poor mite--is this your sister?" The she-cat seemed surprised, but she kept her voice quiet. I could only manage a pathetic nod, while at the same time the rest of the cats with Reed dashed in. Reed lurched away from the brown she-cat and I, and hurried towards Day instead, nudging her. I quickly joined him, only to see her still looking lifeless as before on the wet ground.

"Oh, Day." I pressed my nose into her damp fur. "We should have just stayed with you. We're such mouse-brains; won't you please forgive us and wake up?" My voice cracked as I leaned onto my brother's shoulder. Reed licked my right ear sympathetically, and stared back down at Day. She looked so little and helpless. We needed to help her, what if she already is gone?

A sudden surge of fear made me lay my head down closer to Day's side, and for a minute, I didn't hear anything, but then caught the sound of a faint beat. It still wasn't very reassuring, but it was certainly better than dead. I heard Reed let out a low growl as he turned around, and I followed.

"We aren't going to hurt her. Jeez!" The smaller black tom rolled his eyes at Reed "We'll get her to Whitecloud, obviously."

"And what's this Whitecloud going to do anyway?" Reed prompted, glaring with unlimited doubt.

"Don't worry, she'll help your sister. She is what we call our medicine cat. Whitecloud helps nuse sick cats and provides care for them," The dark brown tabby explained, nudging the black tom out of the way. "We'll need to get her there quickly."

Two more cats had emerged from behind the mottled brown she-cat, one a spotted golden tom and the other a cream furred she-cat who had a nasty looking scar, so startling it made me flinch. I'm pretty sure everybody saw it, and the she-cat lowered her face with embarrsement. I ducked away, embarrsed myself.

I noticed the brown tom was murmering into the fluffy furred she-cat's ear, and her eyes widened with shock. _He must be telling her about Riverbeat,_ I thought to myself, as the tom nuzzled her cheek. She then quietly began talking to the two cats, and they turned away. The gray and white she-cat stood back with the gray tabby and black tom.

"Leopardpelt, carry the she-kit back to camp. I'll go back with Spottedfern and Furzefur to retrieve Riverbeat's body. The rest of you can get back to camp; Blossomclaw, let Autumnstar know immediatley. Suggest that she send out a patrol too." He ordered, before turning to us. "We'll try to do everything we can for your sister. I hope you don't mind coming back to our camp."

I paused. "No, as long as Day will be safe there." I mewed, forcing myself to keep my voice steady. "We'll go back to your um--camp, with you."  
He smiled weakly. "I'm sorry this is so confusing right now, but we'll try to explain it all soon." He promised, before joining the two other cats and dissapearing behind the way in which we'd come.

Reed and I watched as the tom named Leopardpelt lifted Day gently up in his jaws. He blinked at us with sympathy before joining the cream furred she-cat. The two other toms brought up the rear as Reed and I padded in the middle, hurriedly following to this camp.

_What if they can't save Day?_ I wondering, a fear rising in my heart stronger than before. _What have we gotten ourselves into?_

_--_

Chapter Six soon!


	8. Chapter Six

:.:REED:.:

Whoa. And I thought there had been a lot of cats before. Sounds and smells flooded me; this must be their so called camp. Tail tip twitching, I stepped forward, taking them all in, unable to help myself with a sudden interest. All these cats lived together in the same place? How did they all get along?

The cat that'd carried Day hurried over to bracken covered hollow that looked particularly dark. "Hey, where are you taking her?" I called after him, as his golden furred pelt disappeared into the blackness. When he didn't answer, I unsheathed my claws. I wasn't going to let these cats take my sister wherever they pleased without a fight! I felt a tail touch the tip of my ear, and I whirled around with my teeth bared. A scared face stared back at me. I jumped, realizing it was the other cat, the she-cat who'd accompanied us back. I hadn't noticed her um, marks.

"Don't worry," She mewed to me in a soothing, quiet voice. "Leopardpelt is just taking your sister to our medicine cat, that's her den. Here, I'll show you." She offered, and for a minute paused, as if she'd say something more. But she simply blinked and ducked her head, smiling weakly before turning and hurrying towards the medicine cat's den.

Luna nosed my ear "You made her feel bad. Don't you know it's impolite to stare?"

I bristled defensively "I hadn't noticed!" I hissed in a whisper. Luna's tail fell over my mouth, her eyes soft "I'm only kidding; it's not your fault." She mewed, looking sympathetically after the she-cat. "Common,"

"They have weird names. Leopardpelt, MedicineCat." I whispered to her as we padded after her "Do you think they can really help Day?"

She hesitated. "I don't know. But we can't do it on our own. And they certainly seem to know what they're doing."

I realized that cats were staring at us as we followed the cream furred cat. They huddled in groups and began whispering, their eyes focused clearly on Luna and I. Some were huge, scary looking with giant paws, while others were kits who could only be two or three moons old. The smaller black tom who'd been with us joined a group of cats and began chattering with them urgently. The tabby hung back, glancing after us once or twice. I turned away quickly, trying to hide my fear from them as I bounded forward past my sister.

Once we reached the den, I cautiously poked my head into the shadows. Peering through, there seemed to be more light deeper in. The she-cat had already disappeared, and I had no choice but to follow. I allowed myself to be swallowed by the shade, and narrowing my golden eyes, tried to spot Day. Luna nosed my flank from behind, urging me onward with some impatience. As I padded forward, light fell onto my pelt. Glancing up, I realized that rays of sun were streaming through small holes in the tom of the den. That wasn't the only thing I realized, as a large white shape moved from the other side of the den, her amber eyes focused on my sister who had been laid down on the floor. The golden tom was conversing with her quietly, but she seemed to take little to no notice. The cream colored she-cat joined them, Leopardpelt nuzzled her shoulder. _They must be mate, _I thought, watching as she returned a nuzzle under his chin. _Or at least very close kin._

"She's freezing," The white she-cat muttered, mostly to herself. "Especially with her thinner fur, the cold's really taken a hold on her." Without another word, she began rubbing Day's fur, but in the opposite way. It was such a strange sight, it made me sneeze. Actually, it was the many flowers and herbs surrounding me, I soon figured out, that made me sneeze. Everyone glanced at me, except for that is the white cat.

"Will she be okay?" Luna spoke up from behind me, brushing my shoulder and letting her gaze fall on the medicine cat and Day.

The medicine cat lifted her head, eyes snapping up to my sisters. "No promises," She mewed, very little sympathy in her voice. It shocked me. I realized that her gaze had fallen past us, staring behind. I turned around to see movement behind me, and as it drew closer, I made out a black and white she-cat.

"Celia, fetch these two some thyme. I hope you gathered some marigold when you were

out." The medicine cat mewed, still rubbing away at Day's fur. Celia moved around us with a quiet "Pardon me—yes, Whitecloud, I have it right here."

"Good. We'll need some feverfew too." The medicine cat eyes had returned to my sister, pressing one paw against her forehead and neck. The black and white cat laid down some leaves and flowers she'd had in between her jaws, and grabbed something else from one side. She then approached us, shyly laying some kind of herb at our paws. "Chew and eat that." She told us "It'll help calm you down—my name is Celia, I'm the medicine cat apprentice."

How many medicine cats where there? I exchanged glances with Luna before leaning down and giving the herb a sniff. Carefully I picked a strand up between my teeth, and after a moment, began chewing it. I scrunched my nose; it didn't taste so fantastic, but I swallowed it down. Luna did the same. Celia and the other medicine cat were chewing herbs in their mouth, and the white she-cat craned open Day's jaw. Celia gently placed what must be the marigold in her jaws, slowly helping her chew. I felt helpless as I watched my sister be fed this medicine. I saw her swallow and a shiver rippled through her small body.

"Why don't you take those two out, I'll fetch them if she wakes up." Celia said, as much to us than the older cats. Her voice was reassuring, and Leopardpelt nodded. I paused, wanting to protest, but only could watch as we were led out of the den. The last thing I saw was Day's pale ginger ear as it began to grow dark again.

I followed Luna as we were covered by light. I moved out of the way, letting the two older cats pass. "I'll go tell Autumnstar. You might want to explain to them where they are," She murmured to her mate, and he nodded before she took off. I wondered who Autumnstar was as the golden tom turned to us with a small grin. "Well, I may as well formerly introduce myself; I'm Leopardpelt, that was Blossomclaw. We're warriors here, for UnderClan. Now, you may not know what UnderClan is, but let me tell you, it's a great place to be. It isn't usually death every day."

Luna blinked slowly. "Oh—" She responded, glancing at me. "Well, I'm Luna. And this is Reed, and our sister Day is—yeah."

I nodded "Day was sick when we woke up. And our Mother was gone. She took us to this forest yesterday; we didn't expect her to not come back."

"Ah." Leopardpelt nodded, looking at us as if we were even. "My sincere apologies. It is nice to meet you. I know Whitecloud and Celia will do everything they can for your sister. We're lucky to have such talented cats as them. Try not to worry too much." He mewed, and briefly turned to study the cats behind him. "And don't be bothered by some of the others. We're just not used to company, especially young kits like you! Brave ones, if I may say so myself."

"So, you all live here together?" I asked, feeling calmer. Maybe it was the thyme I'd eaten, but I didn't feel half as alarmed and shocked as before. All I really wanted to do was sleep. Leopardpelt nodded "Yup, that's right! Most of us are warriors, we defend the clan. Others are apprentices, warriors in training, like Ravenpaw and Tigerpaw who were in the group with us. Then there are queens, kits and elders too. And we're all part of UnderClan." He explained "And of course we're led by a leader; Autumnstar. Her deputy's Codwhisker, he was the one who found you and River—"

There he paused, frowning. But seconds later, he broke into a smile. "Never mind, did you two want to get some sleep? I'm sure there's room for you in the nursery. That's were all the kits sleep with their mothers, queens."

I felt drowsy on my paws. Glancing at Luna, she shrugged and turned to Leopardpelt "Okay, if you don't mind."  
"Of course not! Right this way." He mewed promptly, turning tail and padding in the direction of a similar looking den, though larger than the medicine cat's. Cats stared as we made our way past them, but no one spoke directly to us. They continued talking amoungst themselves. I hurriedly followed Leopardpelt into the nursery den, happy to be hidden from the general view.

This den felt warm, and was not nearly as dark as the medicine den had been. A gray queen lay in the very back, a matching gray tom kit snuggled against her side as they both slept. To the right of me was another cat, a tabby who looked too old to have kits. She lifted her head, and somehow she looked farmilar.

"My my, Leopardpelt, where did you find these two? They aren't clan kits, are they?" The old queen's tone was scraggly, but cool.  
"We found them in the forest Mags, they'd been left there. There's another one who is sick, and in the medicine den with Whitecloud and Celia. Luna and Reed are staying with us for now." He explained with a grin. "I was hoping you'd be willing to look after them for the time being."

"Why, can't you handle two kits? Oh, don't turn all red under your fur, I'm only joking. Of course I'd be more than happy to look after them." Mags smiled, her whiskers crinkling underneath her eyes as Leopardpelt laughed. "Thanks Mags. They're tired and ready for a nap, so I'll come back later."

"You do that. Let Celia know that they're with me." She mewed to him. Leopardpelt answered with a nod, and then grinned cheekily down at us. "I'll see you two later. Try not to worry." With a flick of his tail and one last grin, he left us in the nursery.

"That warrior is never without a hop in his step and a grin on his face," The old she-cat mewed with some contempt "Now, here, spread out this moss, it's very comfertable. Celia knows what she's doing; your sister is in good paws little ones."

Celia, that's why she looked so farmilar. It must be her daughter. But Mags and Celia didn't have names like the rest of the cats here, maybe they were outsiders like us too. I didn't bother to ask, simply picked up the moss with Luna's help and spread it out across the den floor.

"There you go." Mags mewed, looking down at the moss with approval. "I'll probably take a nap myself. Hopefully Mossgarden won't be terribly surprised if she wakes up before us. And don't worry if you wake up with her kits standing over you, they're only 3 moons old and very curious."

"Thank you." Luna smiled at the she-cat before her jaws gaped in a huge yawn. I licked her ear before settling down in the moss next to her, lying my muzzle ontop of her side. I let sleep take me away from the trauma I'd experienced that day. I hoped there were no worse to come.

---

Review please! See you in Chapter Seven!


	9. Chapter Seven

:.:TIGERPAW:.:

The kits disappeared into the medicine cat den after Blossomclaw, the last thing I saw of them was the she-kit's brown tabby tail before they were swallowed by the den's blackness.

I felt like all the blood was rushing to my head, all my emotions hidden inside. I wasn't one to express how I was feeling, like some other cats in UnderClan. I could easily name a few.

My mentor was dead. Just like that, it had happened. But I didn't even know _how_. Codwhisker hadn't said anything, but he'd inspected his brother's dead body, and must know the cause of death. But all I could do for now was wait. He, Spottedfern and Furzefur would have to return with the body soon. Forgetting were I was, I settled myself down on the ground, to the side of the camp entrance. I just wanted to be left alone. It really couldn't be too hard for me, I mean, I'm the fourth string. I'm the hopeless apprentice.

Of course, today of all days is the time I'm actually existent. A fuzzy reddish brown she-cat bounded up to my side, her emerald green eyes sparkling with excitement. "Tigerpaw! What's happened; who were those midgets?"

This is Acornpaw. She's pretty much my best friend, well, one of my only friends in the first place. Being born a few moons before me, she's kind of like the sister I never had. Or at least sometimes she's that defensive of me.

I sighed. "Can't you ask Ravenpaw? He was there too, you know."

Like I mentioned before, nearly ever she-cat seems to get all light-footed when Ravenpaw's around. Furzefur isn't the only one who will compliment him even if he's only been able to catch a scrawny vole. Sedgepaw, Petalpaw and Acornpaw all are just as much in love with him, and I wouldn't be surprised if there were more.

Acornpaw scowled, rolling her eyes. "I already did. But you know as well as I do that that's second-paw information. I know you'll tell me the full story."

I dropped my shoulders, glancing up at her. "Did he tell you that Riverbeat's dead?"

She nodded with sympathy, giving a quick lick to my ear. "I'm really sorry, Tigerpaw. He was your mentor after all. Ravenpaw mentioned there was a lot of blood and—" She broke off, and I realized I must look as frightened and in shock as I felt. "Do you know how he died?"

I shook my head, unable to decide if I wanted to know myself. Acornpaw glanced at the ground awkwardly before bouncing up again.

"But, anyways—who are kits? Where do they fit in?"

"They were there when we found. . . him. They were the ones who found him first, I guess. So when we got there—the little hollowed out semi-circle behind the Falls, one attacked me."

She giggled, and scrunched up her face, eyes focusing on the small slit above my eye. "Poor Tigey, you've had a rough day. Don't take it personally, I'm sure he didn't win."

"I didn't fight back." I simply shrugged "Their names are Luna and Reed, and then they have a sister who's sick, the kit who Leopardpelt was carrying."

"I wonder if they'll stay for good! I know some warriors wouldn't like the idea of outsiders, but UnderClan could use more warriors." She mewed, eyes brightening up at the thought. "Wouldn't that be great?"

"Yeah." I echoed, my voice the sound of a hollow drum "Great."

We watched Blossomclaw emerge from the medicine den, looking flushed and hurried, make her way over to the Hollow Oak, and pushing her head through the vines before disappearing inside.

"Autumnstar won't be happy to hear it." Acornpaw murmured to me "She won't stop till she found out what's responsible either."

It was true. Autumnstar was a very disciplinary, though fair leader. Deaths like Riverbeat's didn't just happen.

"Hey! Here they come!" A hiss came from someone across the camp. I looked behind me, thinking it was Codwhisker, but there was no sign of him. Acornpaw nudged my side and I turned to see Leopardpelt come out of the medicine den, followed by the two kits. They paused, and Leopardpelt began talking with them. I'm not sure if they noticed all UnderClan's eyes boring into their pelts, including mine. I heard Ravenpaw hiss in a low voice to Sedgepaw and Petalpaw that Leopardpelt must be telling them that their sister was going to die. I frowned. I certainly hoped this wasn't the case; anyways, Whitecloud was a great medicine cat, one of the best UnderClan had ever seen. I'd been told about the constant praise her mentor, a wiry tom named Graysky, had given her as a young apprentice. She was awful truthful with her patients though. So it I suppose she would have told my mother the truth that I wasn't going to live and that my unborn sisters never had the chance. So I don't really know if I like her.

On the other paw, Celia is the opposite of her mentor. She's a kind, considerate cat; though many cats don't respect her as they should. See, she wasn't born into UnderClan like nearly all the cats here. She and her mother, Mags, who also lives here, had found UnderClan after living in Twoleg place as strays. Mags had begged Autumnstar to give her kit a home, and at the time Mags had been quite sick. Autumnstar eventually let them stay, but even she didn't look upon them as if they belonged here. Sometimes I can see that gaze if she spots me, too. But, anyway, when Celia was still a kit, Whitecloud received a sign from StarClan. She said that a StarClan warrior had visited her in a dream and told her that there were hidden talents that young cats held, ones that needed to be uncovered in order for the clan to thrive. Of course, she and Autumnstar called upon each of the clanborn kits at that time, bringing them into the medicine den and introducing them to herbs and medicine lore. But none had reacted quite like Celia. It was if she had been there all along.

Many cats had protested when they realized the new medicine cat apprentice was going to be a former loner, but Autumnstar gave her consent. It was by the will of StarClan, she had said, and we would be false to argue with them. I think she was frightened what would happen to the clan if StarClan's omen wasn't followed through. So Celia became Whitecloud's apprentice.

The strangest thing, I think though, is the fact that Celia didn't receive a clan name. And the stranger, Autumnstar did not make Whitecloud give her one. She hadn't even asked Celia. Perhaps she wanted to be fair, and give the rest of the clan a reminder that she still wasn't one of them. Truly, I didn't know. I just wished the best for her.

Acornpaw poked me roughly in the side. I flinched away sensitively before she giggled. "Sorry—did you hear me? Leopardpelt just took them into the nursery, they must be staying her for good! Don't you think?"

"Maybe." I said with a shrug "They could just be getting a place to rest their paws."

"You're so uncreative." She mewed teasingly, but then her eyes softened "But Tigerpaw, I think you should go see Whitecloud. You seem really shaken up to me. Ask for something to calm you down, or something. To help you sleep."

I still felt positively numb. "I'm fine."

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, I—"

"No, you aren't and I said so. Go on!" She nudged me along, half smiling.

I sighed and went on.

Entering the medicine den, the smells of herbs and poultice and sickness hurt my nose. I didn't like this place; why couldn't they keep it more airy?

I peered through the darkness, navigating my way through the den. It wasn't hard it all, I've spent a lot of time in here. Coming up on the light that entered in through the roof of the den, I came upon the a different scent, realizing it must be that of the sick kit. Taking a few more pawsteps forward, my eyes fell on her.

She was beautiful. The light ginger of her pelt seem to illuminate the rest of the darkness, bringing a whole new color to the den. And she looked so small against the darkness, against me and against the outlines of Whitecloud and Celia. And she very quiet, very sick. In that sense, she looked eternally peaceful. I have to admit, I hadn't took much notice of her when we'd found her in the woods, my attention was still wrapped around my dead mentor. But now the sight of her seemed to lift a heavy weight off my shoulders.

_Is this what I had looked like? Small, sick, and helpless?_

"Tigerpaw." Whitecloud's mew broke my thoughts "You look like your in a trance. Snap out of it; I don't want to have to wack you with some rushes."

"Sorry." I blinked up to face the medicine cat "I was just hoping you could give me something to, ah, calm me down."

Whitecloud glanced sideways at Celia, who spoke up immediately. "I can give you some thyme for that. It will lower your stress, help you sleep."

After Whitecloud lifted her muzzle approvingly, I nodded. Celia quickly grabbed the herb from the right of her on a neat stack, and passed it to me with her paw. "Chew it and then swallow it. You can come back if you need anything else, okay?"

I nodded once more, quickly grabbing the plant up in my jaws. I chewed it quickly, and gulped it down. Giving my quick mew of thanks, I made my way out of the medicine den. But before I looked down upon the kit one last time.

Deep down, to the bottom of my heart, I hoped she would make it.


	10. Chapter Eight

Ah hahaha, sorry people. Due to a combination of homework, birthdays, distractions, procrastanation, tests and plays have I been unable to finish this stupid chapter. I really sort of hate it know, but deep down I'm happy with it. It was actually going have more in it, but then I spent more time then I inteded to in the nursery, so I had to cut it off.

If you need a recap or something, Luna and Day were brought to the UnderClan nursery to rest and get away from everything they'd gone through that day while their sister, still close to death, sleeps in the medicine den. Meanwhile, Tigerpaw wants nothing more to just be alone and grieve, but also for Day to pull through a live as he did.

UnderClan was my idea and all the characters are orginal and created by me. The Warriors idea and origins are all Erin Hunter. Thank you!

Reviews, rates, questions, comments and suggestions are AWESOME. Anyone who posts reviews, ratings, questions, comments and suggestions are AWESOME!

:.:LUNA:.:

I woke up from my nap claws unsheathed and ears perked up, twitching from side to side. Glancing to my left, Reed lazily waved his paw at my face. It seemed like he hadn't really been able to get comfortable and sleep either. Who could, after your mother leaves you, you come across a bleeding dead cat and your sister's sickness is heavy on your mind?

The older queen named Mags was still sound asleep, letting out little snores now and then. Her pale tabby fur looked strange against mine, and I couldn't help but wonder if she had grown up in this place, this camp. I'd noticed that Leopardpelt had had a distinct resemblence to some of the other cat's whoed been staring at us when we'd arrived here. But Mags' face looked a little more flat, her fur was more thick and sat in tuffs. Maybe she wasn't from here after all; maybe they actually had something in common.

"Luna." Reed's voice made me look back at him, and it looked like he'd shaken himself a bit more awake. "Don't you think we should check on--"  
"They're awake, they're awake!" A loud mew made me flinch and I turned just in time to see a brown tabby tom kit bound toward us, his green eyes huge with excitement that seem to spread across his face. Two other kits joined him, a golden tabby tom and a white she-kit. They both stared at us, faces enthusastic. "I thought they'd never open their eyes! Where do you think they came from?" The white kit hissed to her brothers, tail flicking back and forth.

Reed, looking cross, let out a small snarl. The kits simply stared at him, mouths ajar, until movement came from behind them. A lithe gray she-cat shook her pelt, eyes still sleepy. "What is it that makes you three so noisy? Can't you see the newcomers want to be left alone?"

I recognized her as the queen who'd been asleep when we'd first come to the nursery. She must have been told by then, otherwise she wouldn't have known about us. I didn't remember her having three kits; but I did remember spotting a small gray tom with her. Plus, Mags had said that the other queen had kits who were only three moons old. I suddenly felt a great deal larger, and in that case, more bold. I then noticed he was there by her side, amber eyes peering calmly between Reed and I. There was something different about him, he looked more serene and mature than any of the others. I blinked as his gaze met mine, and I quickly looked away.

"But Mossgarden! They aren't from UnderClan!" The golden tom pouted, nuzzling his mother's leg.  
"Can't we play with them?"  
"I bet they have lots of stories to tell us! Did you fight badgers to get here?"

"That's quite enough." Mossgarden tucked the tom under her paw and motioned for the others to join her. I felt a pang of sadness hit me like a flaming arrow. Seeing the kits with their mother made me only think more of my own family, broken apart and in jeopardy.

"Hmm? What's all the fuss?" Mags heaved herself up, eyes half opened and glancing at Mossgarden. A thin smile spread across her face. "Ah, of course."  
"My apoligies, Mags. My kits are awfully curious about . . . . them." The queen tipped her head to the side as if she couldn't think up the proper words to say. A prick of irritation ran through my fur._ We're kits, not undersized rogues! Why are we so bad?_

"Well I'm sure an introduction wouldn't hurt anyone." Mags mewed, her gaze now cool and collected. "Luna, Reed, did you want to introduce yourselves to Runningkit, Rushkit, Growlkit and Stonekit?"

"What's there to introduce?" Reed's mew surprised even me, it was bleakly curt and unfriendly. He wasn't usually like this; but he was probably taking it as hard as I was, if not worse. I came to wonder if he was still upset with me for giving up on Mother. But I pushed forward.

"I'm Luna, and this is my brother Reed. We just came to the forest--um--we have another sister too, her name is Day. You have a very nice . . . nursery." I mewed, embarssement suddenly creeping into my fur.

"Woooow." The brown tabby tom's eyes seemed to grow even bigger "Why'd you come to the forest?"  
"Um, our Mother brought us here."

"What's her name? She has a name, right?"  
"Evie," I felt like I'd been wacked in the face. "But we always just called her Mother."

I felt a gentle tail around my shoulder as Mags pulled me back. "Well now, I think those were plenty questions. But if you don't mind, I'd was wondering if you got enough sleep. It's a little different than sleeping out under the stars, isn't it?"

Yes it was different. It was no longer the same. Nothing was the same anymore, no matter how much I wished things would just go back in time. I was about to answer, but the bushes overhanging the entrance to the nursery were pushed open as the gray tabby tom, the same one Reed had jumped on in the Waterfall cave appeared.

"Um, Autumnstar wanted to see them. She said. . . she said it was important that they come as soon as possible." The tom stammered, not looking at me or my brother.

"Hey wait just a minute, what about our sister?" Reed demanded, fur standing on edge. "Is she okay? Is she alright?"  
"Uh, um, I think so--" Tigerpaw stammered out nervously.  
"But you don't _know_ so! Why should we listen to anything you say if--"  
"Reed! Quit it!" I gave my brother a rough, rough enough to get him to shut up for a moment, jab in the side. "If Day wasn't fine, I'm sure they would tell us!" I mewed, and then cleared my thoat before turning to Tigerpaw "Sorry about my brother, he just . . . slept on the wrong side of the nest." I said apolegetically. Reed let out a annoyed" Hey!"

Tigerpaw didn't say anything, but stood and looked embarrsed. Mossgarden was snuggling her kits close to her, looking appaled.

Mags blinked "Well--Tigerpaw, why don't you escort them there now?" Her eyes flickered to us quickly "You two will be fine. Then again, if your not comfertable leaving yet, no cat is forcing you."

I half expected Reed to begin mewing with protest, but he simply kept his eyes to the ground. Apparently this was my decision.  
"Okay." I answered, voice as calm as I could get it to be as I looked at the gray tom "Lead the way."

He nodded vigerously, still not looking at us. Mags smiled and leaned down so that her head rested in between Reed and I.  
"Autumnstar may be intimidating, but don't let her scare you. I wish the both of you and your sister the best of luck."

She moved her head away as I got to my paws, taking one last look at the cats behind me. Runningkit, Growkit and Rushkit waved at us as Mossgarden cuddled her other kit and Mags looked on with a sad, understanding look.

"Visit again soon! You'll have to tell me more stories next time!" Rushkit called as we left the nursery behind.

My eyes darted around; unlike Reed, who seemed to be focused on only up ahead. Few cats were in camp, but the ones who were eyes took notice of nothing but us. Some whispered to one another, while others seemed more awestruck. I made eye contact with a green eyed black tom, and quickly looked away, staring at my paws.

"So what does your leader want to talk to us about?" Reed spoke, tail flicking and swatting at the air.  
"Um." Tigerpaw glanced over his shoulder "She didn't say."  
After letting out a uncontent snort, Reed was silent. We continued to walk.

Once Tigerpaw came to a stop, I looked up to see an old looking tree over my head. Taking a second closer look, I realized it was hollow and scented of an UnderClan cat. "In here." The gray tom motioned with his paw for us to go ahead. Reed and I glanced at each other, locking eyes. His golden eyes suddenly teasing, Reed stepped back "Ladies first." He said smugly, ears flicking forward. I rolled my eyes and entered.

Light filtered through the holes in the tree and the enterence. I guess this was Autumnstar's den; otherwise why would we be brought here? I sudden felt nervous about meeting the leader of this clan. She was in charge of all these cats and what they did and how they survived. She must be somewhat of a bold cat. And intimidating, just like Mags said.

I felt Reed's fur brush mine as he made his way into the tree, and then Tigerpaw following him. Lifting my head, I saw what must be Autumnstar. She sat poised in the middle of the den, next to a bed of moss and the cat called Codwhisker. She looked certainly strong; and her long furred tortoiseshell pelt seemed to overtake her deputy's dark brown one. Her hazel eyes fell upon me and I suddenly felt like I was being analyzed, and felt even more nervous then I was before.

"So these are the two kits?" I heard her murmer to Codwhisker and he quickly gave a bobb of his head. She crossed her paws and returned to look at Reed and I, who had come to stand by my right.

"Luna . . . and Reed." Autumnstar adressed us by our names, perhaps to make us feel as equals. But there was something in her voice that clearly told us that she was the superior one. "You two have awfully experienced a lot for kits so young as yourselves. Exactly how old are you, by the way?"

"Five moons." I replied, holding her gaze with difficulty.  
She nodded. "You'll be pleased to hear that your sister regained conciousness last night, and Whitecloud has been doing her best to keep her that way. I would have sent you there right away; but that isn't why I wanted to talk to you."

I almost didn't hear the rest of her words because inside I was exploding with joy. Day was going to be okay! The image of my little sister, up on her paws with her blue eyes playful and face bright again made me feel so much better. I wanted to rush to see her now, not wait to hear the rest of Autumnstar's questions, or whatever it was she wanted to talk to us about.

"Codwhisker told me about what happened. He told me that your mother abandoned you in our territory."  
"That's not exactly what happened." Reed sprang to our mother's defense even quicker than I did.  
"Oh?" Autumnstar's cool voice seemed to turn everything quiet. Her eyes studied Reed before blinking and returning to the present.

"Anyways; I would like a propsition to make. UnderClan is a clan made up of warriors who fight and defend it with their lives. But it is also made up of--you might have seen already--queens, elders, apprentices and kits . . . like yourself."  
I didn't understand. The she-cat was clearly hinting at something, but narrowing my eyes I couldn't come to exactly pint point what.

"Since it seems you have no where else to go, UnderClan would like to offer you a home. You'd be accepted into the clan as kits, receiving your own warrior names if you'd like, and then when the time came, you'd be made apprentices, and then warriors. It's up to you."

A home. A place to stay, a place to live. The more I thought about it, I realized I'd never really had a home.

"If you make the choice that you don't think the clan life is for you, I understand. Some cats aren't the kind to commit themselves to this kind of a life. If you choose to leave, then, when your sister is well again, my warriors will escort you to the Twoleg place on the edge of our border, but you'll have to be on your own from there on."

Thoughts tumbling in my head, I exchanged glances with Reed. Slowly, as if he understood me, he nodded, and faced Autumnstar.  
"We'd like to talk about it together before we make any choices. Alone."

"Of course. You two may take as long as you need." Autumnstar uncrossed her paws and her face looked what you might call satisfied.

"No. Not the two of us." Reed mewed, facing the UnderClan leader. "The three of us."

--

I wanted to fit even more in there, but it was getting long x) Chapter Nine will be fine :D


End file.
